


Worst of you

by Bugheadshadow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: # jughead is a bitch, #PTSD, #betty isn’t a bitch, #bettys a foreign exchange student, #character development, #eventual smut, #fp isn’t in this, #i dreamt about this btw, #jellybean is the biggest bughead shipper, #mentions of self harm, #not typical Betty and jughead, #serpents ain’t a gAnG but a school clique, #virgin bughead, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadshadow/pseuds/Bugheadshadow
Summary: Betty is a foreign exchange student from England, what will she do when she’s forced to share rooms with Jughead Jones?





	1. The start

It was Betty’s 2nd year of sixth form, a year before university. She was at school hanging out with her friend, Sam Huggins and his boyfriend Chris Handelsworth when the head teacher asked her to come to his office. ‘Betty Cooper, report to the head teachers offfice immediately, I repeat, Betty cooper to the head teachers office immediately’

Sam started staring at Betty, raising an eyebrow ‘what have you done?’ Betty shrugged her shoulder and looked at him ‘ I don’t know!? Anyway I should go before he gets mad.’ ‘Goodbye, Cooper’

Betty ran through the corridors until she reached the head teachers office, ‘ah miss cooper, sit down’ Betty raised an eyebrow and sat down at the chair before her. ‘I have great news, the schools of London association have chosen you to go to America to study the rest of your a levels, but only if you accept’ Betty didn’t know if she should be feeling shocked or excited. 

She’s always wanted to go to America, to feel the hot sands in California, go surfing in Miami and eat at their diners. She loved the houses that were there, she loved the people and most importantly, she wanted to get away from er mother. 

Alice Cooper was a perfectionist. A fraud you might say. She always wanted to be the family that everyone looked up to, what everyone wanted to be, there was just one thing, her and Hal cooper HATED eachother. At home betty would be doing homework but all she could hear was the shouting and arguing that would be going on. Of course, to keep the ‘perfect’ act up, they couldn’t get a divorce. Even when someone as close alices grandma would be over, the act was kept until they left the front door. 

But what Betty hated most about her mother was how she treated Betty, around other people she would be the ‘greatest mum’ but Alice would make sure Betty’s life was a living hell when people weren’t around. She would slap,kick and punch until Betty would do as she said. Once Betty had Gotten suspended for 3 days and Alice had pushed her down the stairs, she was rushed to hospital. Out Of fear that next time alice would kill her, she said she was looking at her phone while going to the bathroom and had fell.

‘yes yes yes I want to go!’ She clapped her hands together in excitement ‘when do I leave?’ The head teacher got out of his seat, open up the cupboard and started flicking through documents, ‘ah here, it says you will have a week to pack so on Thursday you must be a Heathrow airport, first class’

Betty was about to leave when the head teacher coughed, ‘Betty, we tried to call your mum to tell her, but she wasn’t answering, mind telling her when you get back home?’ Betty knew that her mum would never let her in a million years go, but what she doesn’t know wouldn’t kill her...

‘I’ll be sure to tell her’ the head teacher sat back at his chair, and smiled, ‘your flight is at 4.35 am, don’t be late. You can go back to your lesson’

Betty smiled, she got out of her seat and thanked the head teacher and proceeded to go to her next lesson.

———————————

JUGHEAD JONES

Jughead was sleeping when he heard banging on his door. His eyes fluttered as he moaned ‘I’m coming’. He moved out of the blanket and look at his table clock. 7.12 am. ‘Who would be here at this time?’ He muttered. The banging kept going ‘IM COMING!’ He put on his beanie and went downstairs. 

Who could be here at this time he thought. His mom and dad had gone to work by now and jellybean didn’t have school today. He went to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was the mailman. 

Jughead opened the door rubbing his eyes. ‘ eh, letter for Gladys Jones’ jughead fluttered his eyes again ( trying hard not to fall asleep ) ‘she’s at work but I’m her son’ the mailman took out a letter from his bag and handed it to him. ‘Make sure she reads this, have a nice day’

Jughead lifted his eyebrows as to say ‘you too’ and closed the door. He looked at the letter, it was from ‘The Schools Of London Association’. He carefully opened up the letter, and read what it wrote

_Dear Gladys Jones, We at the schools of London association have found a student who will be placed in your home, please read the information about your studen below and fill out the acceptance form, Yours sincerely John Smith ( CEO )_

Jughead started playing with the curl on his face that had gotten out of his beanie. ‘What the fuck’ he had mouthed.

He went to the kitchen and placed the letter on the table. He left it there while he made some cereal. He then sat down and read the details.

_name: Elizabeth Cooper_  
_nicknames: Betty_  
_Dob: 13/02/2001_

Jughead did the math, she was more or less 4 months younger than him. He read through all of it and then at the end was a picture. A picture of Betty posing infront of a tree. Her blue eyes and perfect ponytail showing. Jughead could tell that she was smart just by looking at her. 

Jughead wasn’t the popular boy at school, he didn’t play sports or sing like the Troy Bolton in high school musical. But he was what you could say, a bitch. Kinda. He was nice, if he liked you. But god help you if he hated you. 

He wouldn’t do the typical things a ‘bully’ would do, he didn’t see the fun in that. But he loved verbal comebacks. He wouldn’t go a day without calling you something that would shrink your self esteem. The things he said were smart, but harsh. 

And Betty Cooper? Phew she looked like the perfect target. Nerdy,smart and ‘perfect’. The opposite of his friends.

Jughead had a handful of friends. Archie andrews was his best friend, they knew each other since they were in diapers, Archie was the leader of the school football team. He had a new girl everyone other day and he’d never lose a fight. 

Moving onto Veronica lodge. She was the richest girl in school, she had all the new designer bags and had gotten a Lamborghini for her sweet 16, even though she couldn’t ride it yet. But she had one major problem, she had major daddy issues. Her father, Hiram lodge, didn’t care about her. If she was sad, instead of listening to her, he would just buy her a new pearl necklace or a new phone. That just made Veronica more reckless.

Which leads onto Cheryl Blossom. Veronica’s frenemy, they would do all the things that friends do but GOD did they hate eachother? Cheryl was the richest person in high school until Veronica lodge showed up with her pearls and the ‘ lets go shopping blah blah blah’. But one thing cheryl did have that veronica lodge didn’t was a dad who cared about her. Veronica hates that and Cheryl made it her destiny to make sure veronica knew it.

———————————

BETTY COOPER

~ 7 hours before her flight ~

‘Don’t forget about me’ Sam said as Betty was doing some extra packing. ‘How couldn I forget THE sam Huggins who got his head stuck in a giraffes mouth during the trip to the zoo in year 4?’ 

‘I deserved that’ Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. He picked up a lace panty ‘does mama coop know about this?’ 

Betty looked at Sam, ‘uhh she doesn’t know that I’m even going actually also boys in high schools are cute’

Sam was shocked. He was the only one who knew about Betty and her parents, they had known eachother so long and she’s told him all her secrets. ‘Betty, if she finds out-‘

‘She wont and if she does, I’ll be across the world and my mum? Buy a plane ticket? For me? No way.’ Sam pinched himself, he couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

Betty snatched the pants out of his hand and put it in the suitcase.

———————————

JUGHEAD JONES  
~ 2 hours before Betty ~

‘She’s gonna sleep in your room forsythe’ Gladys said to jughead in the kitchen. They had been fighting for about 20 minutes about where Betty would sleep.

‘She called you forsythe, accept now or someone’s gonna be grounded’ jellybean teases jughead.

‘But jellybeans a girl. I’m a boy!’

‘Ok how about we do this, jughead, you sleep on the couch and Betty sleeps in your room, only until we get the guest room bed fixed’ 

Jughead rolled his eyes ‘but-‘

‘No buts, end of.’

Betty hasn’t arrived yet and he already hates her guts.


	2. The arrival

Betty got out of her cab and took her suitcase out of the trunk of the car. She strolled it to the side walk and just stared at the house that dawned before her.

 

Betty was wearing her favorite hoodie that she had bought from Topshop a few months ago but she was sweating heavily. It wasn't cold like London, but hot like she had gone to the Sahara desert

 

It was night when she had arrived yet, all the light were on. She took a deep breath and walked up to the front door "OH MY GOD SHE'S HERE" Betty heard jellybean scream. And she thought that that was the perfect queue for her to knock. 

 

She wote there with a smile looking around at the front lawn when a lady, no older than her mom, and a little girl with short black hair behind her,opened the door

 

"YOU MUST BE BETTY!" The little girl shouted and then all of a sudden grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her in. Betty and the lady chuckled. The girl pulled her into the living room. "HI, IM JELLYBEAN, BUT MY FRIENDS CALL ME JB" Betty chuckled at the girls hyperactiveness.

 

Gladys came in with Betty's suitcases and extended an arm to her. "Nice to meet you Betty, I'm Gladys, your room will be the one over there"  
She pointed the only room on the first floor. 

 

All Betty could see from where she was sitting was the cream walls and a bookshelf. 

 

"Don't worry, in a few days you will be sleeping upstairs in your own room"

 

"Wait so whose room is that?" Betty asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

Gladys was about to reply when a masculine voice from behind her started her, "it's my room, but the guest room bed is broken" 

 

Betty turned around and faced the body that matched the voice. It was a boy with a worn out beanie on that had one curl on black hair coming out at the front. He was wearing a plain white t shirt with black ripped jeans. He had emerald green eyes that Betty thought were so shiny that they would probably glow in the dark. 

 

Betty tried so hard not to but she ended up gazing at his lips, they looked soft. She thought about her lips 

 

STOP BETTY!

 

She shook her head and asked him "wait so where are you sleeping then?"

 

The boy took off his beanie and stared at her, she was a thousand times better looking in a sweatshirt than the big puffer jacket she was wearing in the picture.

 

He then gulped. Which Betty didn't't leave unnoticed. "On the couch" 

 

Betty's eyes opened wide, "no,no,no it's OK I'll sleep on the couch you go sleep in your room"

 

Jughead smiled and said "thanks, bye"

 

"Jughead..." Gladys said seriously

 

"What?!" Jughead said throwing his hands in the air, rolling his eyes. 

 

Gladys turned to betty, "you will be sleeping in the room" she smiled and then turned to jughead, pointing to the couch, "and you'll be sleeping on the couch" 

 

"but-" betty was cut off by gladys saying "OK, betty follow me" 

 

they both got up and went to jugheads room, when they were out of sight jughead turned to jellybean. "shes such a pain in the ass, when is she going?" 

 

jellybean rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. 

 

__________________________________ 

_4 weeks later_

 

betty had just brushed her teeth and went back into the room. She closed the door and started changing into her night gown. She quickly found out that whatever cologne jughead was using, she wanted. She thought about jughead, to be honest, he’d crossed her mind one too many times these past few weeks. _Betty you’ve known him for a few weeks, shut up and move on_ ,she thought. 

she looked at the time on her phone '12:23pm'. Betty put her phone down and was about to drift to sleep when her phone started vibrating. 

 

It was Alice cooper, betty didn't see the point of not answering her calls anymore so she pressed the green option. 

 

"WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" Alice shouted on the phone, "AND YOU CAN STAY THERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE. I'VE ONLY HAD ONE DAUGHTER AND HER NAME WAS POLLY, SHE ACTUALLY IS TALENTED NOT LIKE YOU. NOW REMEMBER THIS ELIZABETH, YOU ARE WORTHLESS, YOU ARENT SMART OR PRETTY OR TALENTED! YOU ARE STUPID,UGLY AND A WASTE OF SPACE" 

 

Betty felt hot tears running down her face. She's heard these words before, but never all at once. She's never been appreciated, she always tried to get 100% in tests for her mother, but Alice was too busy talking to polly on the phone about her next album or to chic about his next movie roll. It was never about betty. 

 

"Elizabeth if you think going to America is going to get you a boyfriend, you thought wrong. No one wants a worthless, anxiety ridden little slut like you" and then she hung up. 

 

Betty clenched her fists, it was the only thing that could help. Normally, wen her mom would say this she would clench her fists, they would bleed and Betty would be fine. But this time, she didn’t think anything was gonna help. 

 

She got out of bed and walked over to the desk and grabbed a tissue. She stared at the things on the desk. 

 

There was jugheads laptop and next to that there was a picture of him and jellybean. She was missing a few teeth but her smile was wide and genuine. And then there was jughead, he looked like he was 13 or 14 in this picture, he was still wearing a beanie and the probably glow in the dark eyes. He had on a navy blue sweater from Nike and plain black jeans. Which made Betty wonder, how many black jeans did he have? But overall the picture showed 2 siblings who cared about one another. Betty felt a ray of sadness.

 

Its not that Betty was jealous, its that she never felt something like that before. Love. She never had felt it, neither by her family or people she dated. 

 

Shed only gone out with 2 boys, each lasted 2-3 weeks because Betty didn't want to scare them away once they got to know her. Every time they got close to kissing her, she would run away then leave them a text saying 'I can't do it anymore sorry' 

 

But Gladys, jellybean and even jughead, have treated her more like a family than the coopers have ever tried to. She looked on the bright side, at least she wasn't with her psycho mother. 

 

She wiped her tears away and the blood on her hands away and proceeded to walk back to the bed when she got a message. 

 

_polly cooper; right now_  
_you really thought you were something, you thought wrong you little-_

 

Betty restricted herself from reading anymore, she had already felt the tears coming. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She let them rush down her cheeks. 

 

\--------------------- 

 

Jughead woke up in the middle of the night, he looked and saw that his rooms light was on but it was closed. "How do people sleep with the fucking light on?" He muttered as he walked over to the door.

 

He turned the hinge of the door and saw Betty crying. She quickly sat up and wiped her tears away. "Oh, sorry I thought”

Betty interrupted him “I’m sorry, I should’ve turned off the light and turned on the night light” she took the sheets off of her and turned on the night light.

 

Jughead started laughing, Betty raised an eyebrow “what?” Jughead put his hand over his mouth “it’s just that you’re from England but don’t have an accent, it’s weird” 

 

Betty rolled her eyes, “ first off all, not all English people have an accent and I’ve only been in London for less than half of my life”

 

Jughead coughed “homesick huh?” Betty stared at him, ‘more like sick of home’ she wanted to say but instead she said “not really but it’s nothing to worry about” 

Jughead looked at her phone, it was spiralling with messages and only got to read one that wasn’t blurry.

 

_Polly cooper: useless slut_

 

Jughead knew from reading the details about Betty that she had a sister named polly and a brother named chic. He had seen chics movies before but was never a fan of pollys music. But what he didn’t understand was why she would send those messages.

 

Betty quickly noticed that he saw and flipped her phone to its back. “You weren’t-“. Jughead interrupted her “I shouldn’t have looked I’m sorry”

 

Betty felt ashamed, embarrassed even. Jughead looked at her face, she looked torn. Jughead gulped, Betty once again staring at his Adam’s apple. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

 

Betty stared at him, the pros and cons going through her head  
_pro: he will help_  
_con: he would act differently around her and treat her like a child_

 

Jughead looked at Betty, she stilled looked ashamed, jughead now regretted even asking. “I shouldn’t have asked” jughead said stuttering “yes” Betty interrupted jughead.

“What?” Jughead was confused, yes you shouldn’t have asked Or yes I’ll talk about it? Betty took a deep breath and replied “I want to talk about it”

 

Jughead closed the door and went from his position of standing at the door to sitting at the end of the bed. 

 

“My mom has always wanted me to be perfect, of course living in the shadows of my brother and sister left me with not a percent of chance. And when I got accepted to come to America, I was so happy but i knew my mother would never allow it. So, I came here without her permission” she took another gulp.

 

“And when she found out, s-she” the tears came back, _well done, you’ve been here 4 weeks and they already know your weakness_ “you don’t even care, it’s not your problem”

 

“Betty, these past few weeks I haven’t been the best person you could meet,” Betty chuckled, jughead took every chance he could get to get Betty out of his room (None of which worked) “but you need to know that anything that makes you the tiniest bit uncomfortable, is something I care about” 

 

She stared at him again, she had to stop doing that. But he looked so soft and serious at the same time. And again she looked down at his lips. Were they soft? Were they hard? Whatever they were, betty wanted a feel.

 

STOP! she quickly forgot about the thought and took another gulp. “She said that I was a worthless slut and I only came here for a boyfriend. Which is not true, I came here because I wanted to get away from her!” Betty couldn’t do it she broke down into pieces. 

 

Jughead moves closer and gave her a hug, smoothing over her hair. Her face was resting on his chest, with every breath taking in the cologne smell that she quickly learned to love. 

“It’s ok Betty, I’ve known you for what? 4 weeks and you’re the smartest person I’ve met”

 

Betty detangled from his hold and looked at him, she smiled. No one has told her that before. Except Sam but that’s it. “You’re mom might not see it yet or chooses to ignore it, but you are amazing. And I’ve read some of your articles so don’t even try to say you’re not smart.” Betty’s eyes went soft. They both leaned in when jughead clapped “uh, you should sleep, we have a test tomorrow” jughead said walking to the door.

 

“Jug wait, before you go” Betty stood up and turned off the night light and looked at him. “So they’re not glow in the dark” she muttered 

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow “what?” Betty laughed and pushed him out of the room “nothing”

 

She closed the door. 5 minutes later and they were both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to update this every 2-3 days, sometimes even quicker uwu


	3. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the softest, fluffiest bughead chapter uwu

Betty woke up the next day with the sun shining in her face. She went to check her phone but remembered about last night and it was the last thing she wanted to right now.

 

She stood up and thought about yesterday. Why did jughead care about her all of a sudden? Why didn’t he ignore her like old jug would? And most importantly, WHY DID THEY ALMOST KISS? 

 

All these questions were going through her mind when she looked at the clock _10:29_ “shit shit shit” she was late. She rushed past the living room, but stopped in her tracks. 

 

Jughead was sleeping on the couch, she’d never seen him sleep but his beanie was tossed, his hair was messy and he was in the weirdest position Betty had seen. Ugh she just wanted to get in and cuddle with him.

 

“STOP” she muttered and then went over thinking it was the right thing. She got on her knees and start nudging him “jughead...jug...” he wasn’t answering “JUG!” he jolted Awake. 

 

“Huh? What happened” Betty stared at those green eyes. Those darn eyes would be the death of her. “We are late. We have a test in 30 minutes” 

 

jugheads eyes opened “shit Betty” and then proceeded to close them again. “Jug I mean it wake up.” Jughead started swaying his hands “I don’t wanna go, jug isn’t here right now” 

 

Betty put her hands on her forehead, “jug you have 5 seconds or I’m eating breakfast without you” jughead immediately say up straight.

 

“Breakfast?” He said licking his lips. “Eggs,bacon and a side of pancakes” his mouth started to drool “marry me?” Jughead replied to Betty.

 

Betty chuckled and walked over to the kitchen, jughead followed along. “Also we are just having cereal, do you think I actually made those”

 

“I hate you, also I’m not going to school today” jughead proceeded to turn away from Betty.

 

“What why?” Betty questioned, her mother would never allow her to have anything lower than 100% attendance.

 

“Cause I don’t want to, also I think someone else needs it more than me” he said, ugh how much Betty wished that he had forgotten about last night.

 

“Jug, I’m sorry about last night-“ jughead turned around and looked at her “don’t apologise, the only person who should be apologising is your sister and your mother, you’ve done nothing but make them proud. If they say anything again, wake me up and I will fly to England and kill them” 

 

Betty looked at him, smiling enough for it to be considered one. “And why does Jughead Jones decide to be nice to Betty cooper?” Betty said walking over to him.

 

“Because I was thinking that maybe she would ask my mom to fix the bed so I could get my room back” jughead said with a huge grin.

 

“Not gonna happen.” Betty said as she turned around and walked towards the room. Jughead followed her, “look you don’t have to tell her, you can you know sleep on the floor while I sleep on my bed” jughead tried to consolidate with her.

 

Betty got to the door and faced his direction, “maybe” and then she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

 

She walked over to the bed and sat down. Maybe now was a good time to look at her phone. 

 

_22 messages by Polly cooper_  
_4 messages by Alice cooper_

 

She read each and every one, and after every one she felt more and more tears flood. “It’s only 11am and you’re crying, well done” Betty thought, god did she hate herself.

 

She wiped the tears away. Her mother and sister had no say in her anymore, she was miles and miles away from them. So no she wasn’t going to go to school. Her mother’s rules were no longer

Now, even though she wasn’t going to go to school, she couldn’t stay in Pjs all day.

 

She walked over to the wardrobe and picked out some black leggings and a sweater that she had never seen before. It was a burgundy sweater that had some lettering on it that she couldn’t quite read.

 

Once she wore the sweater she recognised the cologne. It was jugheads and she looked in the mirror she knew as it was atleast 4 sizes too big, she figured it was jugheads room, so it was probably his.

 

Never the less,she refused to take it off, she smelt it again and went back to her bed.

 

She opened up her phone and went to her contacts. “It’s the only way,” she searched up ‘Polly cooper’ in the search bar, and blocked it. She then searched up ‘Alice cooper’ and blocked that. She proceeded to block both chics and Hal’s phone number. She felt better already.

 

After an hour of lying there watching Netflix, Betty put her phone on the desk and walked out the room. She heard the sound of the shower, which meant jughead was in there. It also meant it gave her enough time to make the brunch she should have made.

 

She went to the kitchen and got some bacon, eggs and a pancake mix. She got all the pots and pans out and got started. 

 

By the time the shower turned off Betty had finished cooking and was putting everything on a plate. She debated on what toppings to put on her pan cakes that she didn’t hear the bathroom door open and close. 

 

Jughead walked out of the bathroom and went into his room, he had put himself some clothes prior for today in his wardrobe. When he went to look inside there was nothing but the black jeans he put there. He thought it was better than nothing.

 

He wore the jeans and re-touched his cologne then all of a sudden he smelt something. He started following the smell and he got to the kitchen. 

 

He saw Betty, facing away from him on the island wearing his sweater. If this was him on any other day, he would have asked her to take it off, but he kinda liked it. “Fuck” he muttered under his breath. 

 

He walked over to her “either you’re a liar or you wanna marry me” Betty jumped and one of her pancakes fell on the floor “jughead! Look what you did” she said with her face scrunched up. 

 

Jughead started laughing hysterically as he walked over and sat at the other end of the island, “it’s not funny.” Jughead stopped and said “so no thank you for the sweater?”

 

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, “fine you want me to take it off?” Before jughead could say anything Betty pulled it over her head and passed it to him. Betty had been so focused on the pancake that she didn’t realize that jughead didn’t have a shirt on. Ugh how did he have abs but eat so much?

 

“Now if you excuse me,I’m going to go watch a movie” she stood up from the island and walked to the couch.

 

“Betty...” jughead said to her, staring at how she didn’t care that someone could walk in any second and she had nothing on her top half but a bra, he wasn’t complaining mind I say. More like ‘I don’t want anyone else looking at Betty cooper’.

 

she looked at him and rolled her eyes “what do you want?”

 

He stared at her and replied, “you’re not wearing a shirt” Betty looked down and saw that she only had her bra on. “Fuck” she muttered under her breath. How could she not know? With her cheeks red she walked into the room and closed the door.

 

Why did she have to be so embarrassing? And why did she have to give the sweater back? And that’s when she got an idea. 

 

She went to the wardrobe and went to the section where jugheads clothes were separated from hers and grabbed a sweater. This one was more of a mustard yellowish color. She smelt it once more, and then she walked out of the room 

Jughead was now sat at the couch and was watching ‘death note’ he turned around and looked at her, he did nothing but grin. Betty noticed that he wasn’t wearing his beanie.

 

“Can’t get enough of me and my sweaters?” Jughead said and without a doubt his smirk was plastered onto his face.

 

Betty rolled her eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time today “What are we watching?” Betty said looking at the tv.

 

“Death note but I was about to change it because it’s boring and predictable, I was thinking Friday the 13th?” He said searching it up on Netflix, “ugh it’s not on here” jughead said running a hand through his hair.

 

“We don’t need to watch a scary movie, you know that right?” Betty said taking the controller away from him, “ I know what I want to watch” she said typing it in.

 

“Really? The notebook?” Jughead said raising his eyebrows. “It’s amazing and a classic” Betty argued.

 

_It was real, wasn't it? You and me. Such a long time ago, we were just a couple of kids. But we really loved each other, didn't we?_

 

By the time they got to that point Betty and jughead were molecules apart. 

10 minutes into the movie Betty had gotten a blanket and put it over themselves. Somehow they kept getting closer and closer.

And when they reached that part,Betty was having trouble not crying, “no matter how many times I watch it, I cry” betty said staring at jughead.

 

“You’re just too much of a softie” jughead said laughing. Betty rolled her eyes once again and said “no,maybe, ugh. Everyone cries at this part jughead”

 

Jughead smirked “then why am I not crying?”. Betty thought of a reply, “just watch the movie” Betty went back to watching the movie.

 

At some point jughead put his hand over Betty’s shoulder and she closed into his touch, head resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, it was peaceful, slow, mesmerising. She tapped on his hand every time she heard it beat. 

 

“What how it the tapping?” Jughead said holding Betty’s fingers. Betty looked at him, he was smiling. She wished she could get a picture of jughead smiling and just put it has her lock screen.

 

“I have a boyfriend” Betty lowered her head and listened to his heartbeat. Just as she thought.faster. She brought her head up, jughead coughed “oh, I uhh” he was interrupted by Betty putting her fingers over his mouth.

 

“I’m joking” Betty went back to put her head on his chest and she fell asleep forgetting about the movie.

 

—————————————————————————

When Betty woke up it was around 2 or 3pm. she was about to move but something was stopping her. She fluttered her eyes open to see jughead facing her, but his eyes were closed. 

His hair was messy, a curl dangling on his face. He looked so pure and so got damn hot. STOP!

 

Shortly after, when Betty had fallen asleep, jughead turned off the tv. He carried Betty ( bridal style ) to the bed and laid her there. When he was about to leave, but he couldn’t. He saw that she was sweating and took off the jumper that she was wearing and took off his too. He went and washed his body up and put some cologne on, as he learnt that Betty loved that, and tucked in.

 

Betty saw that they weren’t touching in any way at all, she felt sweaty and disgusting. She got up went to the shower. She dried off and wore nothing but her pj pants. 

She always changed in the bathroom unlike jughead who just wore his robe to his room (kicking her out first) and never listened to Gladys when she told him to get dressed in the bathroom. 

She walked over to the room and stood at the door. The bed covers had gone under his torso and his belly was showing. God she wanted to take a picture so badly but she resisted so instead got back into bed.

 

This time she pulled him close wrapping herself around him. And smelling him, she looked up and stared at his face. How was she gonna survive? 

 

While all of this was happening, jughead was awake. A few days ago he would have given her a dirty look if she had done anything as little as breath but Jughead didn’t know what he was feeling anymore.

In the last 24 hours he and Betty have made more interactions than they have in the last few weeks. 

 

In the first week, the only interaction they had was when jughead showed her around the school and introduced her to his friends. She had mixed feelings on Cheryl, she didn’t have an opinion on Archie but she could tell that her and Veronica would be amazing friends.

 

In the second week however, all Betty and jughead did was ask if there was any homework, as they were in the same class

 

And on the third week they watched a movie with Gladys and Jb but that was it.

 

So, why was it different now? He’d never felt such strong feelings for someone.

 

When he went out with a friend of Archie’s for a month, they only talked over the phone and that was to ask if they were alive. 

 

He didn’t know if it was possible for him to catch feelings for someone. But he did know one thing.

 

He liked Betty.

 

Like,like like Betty.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Betty giggled and jughead could feel her grin on his stomach. 

 

“We should get up,” jughead said and Betty looked up at him. “Jellybean will be home soon.”

 

Betty started making cirlces on his stomach, “What are we?” Betty asked. She was confused at what stage they were. Were they cuddle buddies? Or were they friends who somehow like to cuddle Half naked and watch movies.

 

Jughead sat up, towering over Betty. He lifted her up with him and stared at her. He put a hand on her chin and pulled her closer. “Whatever we are, I need you to trust me like I trust you” 

 

“Jug, I trust you with my life” the pulled closer only breaths apart. 

 

“Betts” betty died and came back to earth when she heard her nickname well a nickname of her nickname.

 

“Juggie,please” jugheads breathing got faster, and heavier. 

 

They moved closer, if any of them moved a muscle their lips would be clashing.

 

And then “OPEN UP THE DOOR JUGHEAD” followed by banging on the door

 

“Shit, jellybean” jughead jumped out of the bed and grabbed his sweater, pulled it over his head as he walked over to the door. 

 

She was literally specles away from having her first kiss. Why did the universe hate her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time I’ll update this is probably Tuesday but I might be able to get it done on Monday


	4. The next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!!!
> 
> I based the house off of this:  
> https://www.idesignarch.com/knightsbridge-apartment-with-mezzanine-study/  
> But the house is a little more realistic if you get what I mean?  
> ( copy and paste into browser )
> 
> Basically ( it will be explained)  
> Jugheads room,bathroom,kitchen and living room; downstairs
> 
> Guest room,Gladys room,jellybeans room and bathroom 2; upstairs
> 
> There’s a space in the middle (if you’ve seen blockers you’ll know) where you can see downstairs.
> 
> The Jones are rich cause of something that will be explained later on.

Jellybean walked through the door with pride and ran to jugheads room. ‘BETTY!!’ And gave her a hug. “I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!”

 

Betty looked at her giggling, “what is it?”

 

“My mom called and she said you can either pick to stay here or get the bed fixed. She said it’s up to you, and don’t let jughead fool you. The guest room is the same size and the bed is the same. It’s just that that one is upstairs”

 

Betty didn’t wanna be a burden to jughead so she thought why not? Before she could open her, mouth jughead chimed in.

 

“Actually, me and Betty had an agreement,” Betty and jellybean both turn around raising one eyebrow at him. “She will be sleeping in my room and I’ll be sleeping in the guest room”

 

Jughead smirked at betty and when jellybean turned around, he winked. Betty looked at him her eyes opened wide.

Jellybean turned back around to jughead and said “could you get out? I need to talk to betty, privately...” jellybean said forcefully 

 

Jughead shrugged and walked off, closing the door behind him.

 

“Ok, whatever is going on, its gonna work out but first of all, why my brother? I guarantee you any guy is better”

 

Betty looked at jellybean and raised an eyebrow. “what are you talking about? Are you on drugs? Like I know you’re a freshman BUT are you doing drugs? Cause that’s bad for you.” 

 

Jellybean chuckled, “look Betty, my brother hates it when people touch or sleep in his bed. One, he offered you to sleep in his bed. He doesn’t do that, once me and my friends went into his room as a joke. You know what he did?” 

 

Betty shook her head

 

“He locked us out for an hour, no lies. So him offering for you, and don’t even try I know you didn’t know about this, is a big step. Also, my brother loves that hoodie. He won’t let me breath in it. You are wearing it.” 

 

“I’m still confused, what are you saying” Betty said, knowing damn well what she was saying.

 

“Girl, are that blind? Jughead likes you. Like likes you. But please, if you don’t wanna be with him, don’t start a relationship. He’s gone through a lot, he’s already broken, no need to break him even more.”

 

And with that note jellybean got up and walked out. 

 

What things? Jughead never mentioned anything. Also what the hell just happened.

 

~ 2 hours later ~ 

 

Betty had spent the last 2 hours trying to watch a movie but she kept thinking about jughead. 

 

She didn’t know if she should talk to him about it or leave him alone.

 

She tried not to think a lot about it but it just wouldn’t leave her mind. 

 

Betty got up and walked over to jugheads desk. The only thing she had explored where the picture of him and jellybean. She opened on the desk drawer and saw a book.

It wasn’t a story book, but a dairy. 

 

A part of her wanted to open the book and read her but a part of her told her not to. If there were secrets in this, then he had to tell her. 

 

After a few seconds of thinking, she put it back. There was nothing else in the drawer so she went over to the bookshelf.

 

Betty loved reading books, she would read for hours and hours on end. At home she would spend the countless nights crying tucked under her blanket, tears falling onto the book. It was so amazing to her, how in a book, she could give herself another life, put herself in the characters place.

 

She scrolled through the books and found one. She grabbed it and sat back on the bed. 

 

She heard the front door close and footsteps that were getting closer to her. Betty ignored it and carried on reading. 

 

Until the door hinge started to turn and jughead showed up. Without saying anything he closed the door then walked over to her and got under the sheets.

 

Betty put the book away and joined him. They stayed staring staring at eachother. Each taking in the beauty of one another.

 

Betty had always liked his eyes, there was something about them that got her lost in them. She looked up at his hair, he wasn’t wearing a beanie. She looked at his dark locks and the waviness of it. And then trailed down to his lips. The ones she was oh so close to but yet so far away.

Jughead started laughing, “what?” Betty raised an eyebrow.

 

Jughead looked down then back at her, “nothing, you’re just beautiful. Like crazy beautiful” there was a warm silence between them.

 

Betty’s mind was telling her to cuddle with him and fall back to sleep thought her heart was telling her to kiss those lips but her body did something completely different.

 

Betty just stood up and walked out the door. 

 

Jughead shut his eyes tightly. “He had ruined it.” “Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?” “Betty probably hates him” Where all the thoughts going through his head. 

 

He too got up and walked out of the room. He saw Betty in the couch, eyes full of tears. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry betty”

 

Betty interrupted him, “no jug, it’s just that, I’ve never felt beautiful. My mom she...” jughead started wiping away her tears, “she always told me I was ugly, she told me she didn’t want to be associated with a hideous human like me.”

 

Betty started feeling the hot tears again, she looked down at her hands and opened them. “When my mom told me things I would do this, it was the only way I could get over it. Sometimes it worked other times it didn’t. It was like a game of Russian roulette” 

 

Jughead started tracing the crescent moons, “that night? Did-did you...” 

 

Betty gulped, “yes. My mom wouldn’t be this harsh if my parents just divorced”

 

Jughead looked at her, “you don’t want divorced parents. You might feel it now but divorced parents is the worse. My dad he left us, because he would. He would. Hit my mom. My mom was scared when she filed a divorce she got enough money to pay for this but it was hard. Other children having parents who cared about them. I never felt that, my dad wouldn’t care about me and JB. That’s why I’m such good friends with Veronica”

 

Betty looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. The things he’s probably seen. The things he had to deal with. Her heart broke for him. 

She looked at his facial features, memorising the curves and structure. 

 

She knew she liked jughead but this time was different. It was almost as if she had fallen in love.

 

“Let’s get some sleep before my mom comes back” Jughead took her arm and lead the way to bed.

 

“Jug, wheres jb?” Betty said once they were tucked into bed.

 

“She went to a sleepover now sleep.”

 

“What about your mom?” 

 

“She comes back at 12, we have plenty of time, now sleep”

 

She stared at those eyes one more time. She was convinced. It love. It’s definelty love. That’s what she is in and had always felt around him.

 

They tucked in closer to eachother. Jugheads right hand on Betty’s waist while his left under her neck, supporting her. Betty’s left hand was on jugheads chest, right hand over his neck. Their legs were intertwined.

 

In a few minutes jughead fell asleep. Betty was staring at him.

 

Once she knew he was asleep she whispered, “I love you Jughead Jones”

——————————————————————

Betty woke up at around 8pm. She opened her eyes. The space next to her was empty. It was still warm. Jughead had probably left a few minutes before.

 

Betty heard the cupboard in the kitchen close, _hes probably just gone for a snack_ She turned around and looked at her phone. It was a message from Veronica.

 

 _HEYY B! Up for some shopping?_

 

Betty saw that it was from 30 minutes ago so she’d probably already gone. She turned off her phone and went back to sleep. Hoping that when she woke up again, he would be there.

Betty woke up in the morning to banging on the door. She fluttered her eyes awake and looked around, jughead wasn’t there. She groaned and got out of bed. 

 

She walked to the front door and looked st the peep hole, it was jellybean. She opened the door.

 

“I thought you were at your friends house?”

Jellybean chuckled, “oh so that’s what he told you?” She walked over to the hanger and put her coat on it.

 

“What?” Betty said following close behind her.

 

“Let’s go upstairs and I’ll tell you” jellybean walked up the stairs and looked down from the wooden handrails outside her door. “He’s in the kitchen so we have to be silent” she said turning to Betty.

 

Betty nodded and they entered the room. Jellybean sat on the bed while Betty sat on the spinny chair.

 

“Can you tell me now?” Betty said spinning on her tip toes.

 

“I went to see our dad, you wouldn’t know but-“ Betty interrupted her mid-speech

 

“I do know, he told me” 

 

“He told you?!” Jellybean said shocked, “he’s never told anyone how he’s felt about my dad, he keeps it closed and locked into a drawer”

 

Betty laughed, “ok that’s a lie, just to be like ‘HeS a PeRfEcT mAtCh’”

 

“I’m serious” she said looking Betty straight in the eyes.

“Why wouldn’t he tell you? Your his sister for gods sake. You know jellybean, if only you would stop lying for one second, that would be really nice, you know that right! You may have fooled me about the hoodie and the bed but this?! This is too far, even for you!” Betty stood up and walked out of the door.

 

Jellybean looked at the door, she had lost Betty, one of the only people that cared about her. The only person who would have got her closer to her brother. And she had to go fuck it up. She sighed and went under the covers. Dreading for tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~ a week later ~~~~~~~~~~~

Toni topaz and her two minions, sweet pea and fangs, walked down the halls of school and then they came to a halt.

 

Sweet pea was the first to speak, “little miss perfect is back”

 

Toni elbowed sweet pea, “ Don’t speak about her like that.” She said sharply 

 

“Didn’t know you were still friends...”

 

“Didn’t know that you would walk around school at the top of my toes for $100 an hour but that’s life”

 

Toni topaz was the queen of the Southside. She lead on the family dynasty when her father passed away. People would throw themselves to be her minion, and this week it was sweet pea and fangs turn.

 

“How do you even know it’s her?” Sweet pea said 

 

“Betty cooper may have grown, but her facial features haven’t changed one little bit” Toni said smirking.


	5. The encounter

Betty was at her locker putting away her math books, she was there for about 10 minutes, getting distracted. 

 

She got distracted regularly now, she hadn’t seen jughead the whole week except for when she was going to sleep but she barley saw him then too.

 

The thought of him distracted her. The whole time. It just baffled her. She would never thought jughead would be into her life that. 

 

She shook her head and closed her locker.

 

“Long time no see” said a voice that made Betty jerk. It was toni topaz. Betty smiled and hugged her.

 

“TONI!? I thought you guys went to Southside high school?”

 

Toni laughed, “that got closed down years ago. We all had to move to this hell house. Anyway how’s wait” Toni coughed and in a horrible English accent spoke “tea and crumpets with the queen” 

 

Betty chuckled, her and Toni were always close. Her humour, her style and everything mirrored Betty’s. 

 

“It’s not bad but I haven’t gotten the accent yet which is incredibly sexyyy” 

 

They both chuckled when sweet pea coughed 

 

“And this is?” Betty said raising an eyebrow

 

“Sweet pea, he joined a few months ago. He may look tough but don’t let him fool you. And next to him is fangs,” from behind sweet pea fangs came up “he joined around 2-3 weeks ago and is already a strong serpent”

 

Betty reached out a hand and greeted both of them, “well nice to meet you both” she said smiling.

 

“Betty, you should be a serpent again” Toni said squeezing her hand. Betty’s smile flattened.

 

She Shrugged her arm, “no. I don’t think Gladys will like that but I could hang out with you guys” 

 

Toni turned around and started whispering to sweet pea, he agreed and went.

 

“What did you tell him?” Betty asked 

 

“To cancel all serpent meetings during school threshold times so I can spend time with you” Betty laughed and they walked to the cafeteria together.

~~~~ a few weeks later ~~~~

 

Jughead was walking with archie through the halls, hanging up homecoming posters on the walls.

 

“look it’s betty, she’s been hanging out with those serpent scums for a few weeks now.” Archie said, playfully punching jugheads arm.

 

“Well, I guess she picked her crowd and I guess that’s hers” jughead said shrugging 

“ so you’re not scared of sweet pea kissing Betty?”  
Archie said smirking 

Jughead looked at betty and sweet pea play fighting, he got angry, jealous even. He shook his head. 

Betty can’t hangout with whoever she wants. It’s not up to him. 

 

“I would let them be, it’s her life and... and.. if kissing sweet pea makes it hers, then be it.” Jughead said pinning up a poster. 

 

Archie chuckled, “the way you look at her didn’t seen like that” jughead side-eyed him and they walked past Betty and the serpents.

 

And as jughead was walking, she turned her head and looked at him. Picturing him in a suit 

Betty has already bought the homecoming tickets and she was planning on asking Jughead. She had been looking at dresses for weeks and she found an amazing matching outfit. 

 

She would have on a blue knee length,tight dress with grey flowers on the waist while jughead had a navy blue suit with a grey top.

 

She got so distracted that she forgot about sweet pea was there and he accidentally punched her in the head.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK SWEET PEA” Toni shouted as Betty held her head in her hand.

 

Jughead turned around and ran to Betty. 

 

“It’s nothing, it was my fault” Betty said wiping her tears away

 

Jughead pushed sweet pea to the wall, “what’s fucking wrong with you?” Sweet pea pushed him off.

 

“Nothing, back off Jones no one wants you here” 

 

Jughead stares at him in frustration and turned to Betty, “are you ok?” Betty didn’t respond, “I DONT WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER AGAIN” 

 

“Jug, it was my fault don’t take it out on them.” Betty said holding him back

 

“So it’s your fault right, putting yourself all over sweet pea, maybe your mom was right and you did just come here for a quickie” jughead said, immediately regretting every word.

 

Betty looked at him, tears spilling down her face, flooding, she didn’t know if they would ever stop. 

 

“Bett-“ Betty pushed jughead away and ran, “fuck” he ran after her. 

 

“Betty, please I’m sorry” jughead said once he got ahold of her. 

 

“Jug, it’s better if I go, you know? After all, I did just come here for a quickie, as if I didn’t spend fucking nights upon nights, comforting you and you comforting me. Spend days joking and giggling. BUT NO I came here for a quickie. Now don’t dare you say you’re sorry because if you knew me like I knew you, you would know that that’s a fucking insensitive thing and I think if it’s better if I don’t ever see your face.” She said as she pushed him and exited the school.

 

Jughead didn’t bother going after her. He’d already hurt and broken her. There’s nothing he could do to fix this.


	6. After the breaking

After what happened yesterday, jughead had planned out something to say to Betty to make him forgive her.

 

He spent the whole day writing it, as soon as when he got home. He had gone to his house and Gladys told him that Betty was in her room but she wouldn’t open the door even on Gladys. 

 

Instead of arguing, jughead went to his room and wrote it. He knew that they had math and history together the next day so he was gonna give it when he first saw her.

 

When he got to school, he had had math first but Betty wasn’t in class so he wote until history,

At lunch, he had tried to find her. He looked through the library, the blue and gold until archie stopped him.

 

“Dude, what are you doing?”

 

“Looking for Betty”

 

“What did you do this time?” Archie said pulling a face 

 

Jughead turned to look at him and scratched his neck, “I kinda,sorta maybe called her a slut”

 

“So you just went up to her and said to her that she’s a slut”

 

“No, I implied it” jughead said looking down

 

“What did you say?” Archie said 

 

Before jughead could reply the bell rung, ”sorry arch, gotta go” and that was with that. 

 

While going to history, jughead hoped to see betty.

 

She should be here, she never misses school. Except for that time which he made her, but other than that, she never missed a day.

 

When he went through the doors, she wasn't there. Instead of sitting down and going through 2 more periods of school, he walked out of the door and went towards the front door.

 

He walked on the path to his home and he stopped at pops. 

 

”Hey boy, aren't you supposed to be at school?” pops said smiling

 

”yes but I need to be somewhere”

 

”burger and fries?”

 

”yes but 2 orders of burger and fries with 2 milkshakes”

 

”eating in?”

 

”no, just package it up” 

 

Pop smiled but jughead kept tapping his fingers on the table. 

 

What in gods name, had made him say those words, now neither jellybean or he could talk to her.

 

Jelly Bean told him about their little fight a few days after it had happened when he saw her crying. He had asked her what happened but she kept on sobbing. Once she had let out and spilled her feelings, jughead told her he would talk to betty. He forgot and now he's in this place.

 

”here you go, it would be warm by the time you get home”

 

”thanks pop” jughead gave him the money and left. 

 

He walked as fast as he could, trying hard not to make the food drop. 

 

When he got to the front door, he rang the bell. His mom would be at work and jelly bean at school, he knew betty would open the door.

 

He rang it a few times before the door opened, it was betty. She was in her pyjamas with dark circles under her eyes.

 

”aren't you supposed to be at school?” betty said not opening the door a single inch. 

 

”I brought food,” jughead said smiling.

 

Betty rubbed her eyes and was deciding whether to close the door or to open it.

 

In the end she opened the door, jughead in and put his things on the table.

 

But before he could look up the bedroom door had shut and the lock had been put on.

 

he looked at the door, he walked over to it, ”betty...”

 

He didn't get a response. ”betty, please” 

 

He didn't get a response, he was about to walk away until he heard a voice, ”sweet pea has a girlfriend, I never intended on doing anything with him” 

 

Jughead just sat down, hoping to hear her speak once more, but nothing came out. 

 

”It was always you, from the moment you walked in on the day I came until now.” 

 

”I'm sorry betty.”

 

Betty ignored his comment and he heard her crying, ”I had our homecoming outfits and tickets, I had everything planned, ” jughead put his face in his hands, ”and to think you would want that, with me? What am I anyway, a slut right?”

 

”betty, open the door, ” jughead knocked on the door again, ”please, I need to see you,” jughead said his voice breaking

 

After that, no words were spoken, just two broken   
Teenagers and two broken hearts.

 

Jughead stood up and rested his hand on the wall, ”you aren't a slut, I'm sorry betty but don't ever think of it that way, I was jealous and I should've known but I didn't and it doesn't matter anymore because you hate me and all that matters is you” 

 

He heard footsteps, ”im sorry jughead, but I need to find a way to stop loving you”

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOOO this is my first fan fic and I’m gonna make this a slow burn but not too slow burn??? Anyway I plan on making this up to 15-17 chapters idk depends on my mood Oof  
> Also follow my Instagram Oof it’s @bugheadshadow


End file.
